


[podfic] Catch Her With a Net

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: She’s reaching out to touch the screen like that will let her touch Dylan. It actually helps her feel better. Dylan reaches out so her fingers brush the same area of the screen. It feels a little like they're holding hands across the miles.00:08:22 :: Written byStromesquad.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Dylan Strome
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] Catch Her With a Net

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Her With a Net](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536117) by [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfcatchherwithanet):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1p0QOXbuIdGCy3QeICctk3c6kly3jKbeY):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for the 2020 Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.   
Thanks to Stromesquad for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Additional content notes:**  
I don’t think there’s anything else to warn for, but please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
